


Escape from Golden Halo

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Parent Friend Thomas Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: Four teens who were born in the wrong time. Suffer from the adult and ended up with wings chained up.Three new teens are learning that Golden Halo Hospital is as innocent as they try to make themselves. Will they be set free? They will but the road there will be hard.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 8





	Escape from Golden Halo

Patton didn’t want to be in here. He just wanted to go home from this place. Yet here he was, in a bath far too cold that he was getting frostbite. 

He felt everything getting drowsy and fuzzy. 

He could barely make out the nurse saying ; “Doctor, we are losing him.” 

He felt so sleepy and closed his eyes. 

— 

Opening his eyes, Patton looked around in confusion on where he was. 

Oh right, he was still there. Where his parents left him alone. To probably rot since he knew most people didn’t leave until they died. 

When he stood up, he felt more weight on his back. Looking around, he saw feathers. Feathers? 

Walking around, he found a window. In his reflection was his paler than before. He has pieces of ice stuck on him, with his wings… 

His wings had chains of ice wrapped around them. His halo froze over. 

He died. 

He was dead… 

— 

He dropped down onto his knees and sobbed. This wouldn't have happened if his parents hadn't thought he was crazy for his thoughts. 

Why was he chained down? He didn’t understand that. If he died, won’t he be in heaven? He should be there, wouldn’t he? 

He didn’t understand anything. 

— 

Walking around a bit, he saw a man covering a spot with dirt. 

Odd, he never saw the worker ever do that even with the plants he had to grow. 

A tinge of pain and frostbite start to hit his wings. Why were they hurting more? 

Moving around, he went to see what he was burying.

—

The man was burying him. 

No, no, no. 

He needed to rest in heaven! He can’t be chained down to this prison. 

Didn’t his parents know? They would want him to rest! 

No one could hear him as he cried out in frustration, fear and sadness. 

— 

During the week, all he did was roam around the halls. With his tears still running down his face. 

He couldn’t help it, he had no escape. No freedom, no choice. No voice. 

All he could do is walk around, float and just watch time as it went on. 

— 

As the years went by, Patton could watch new people join and sometimes leave. He didn’t see many people leave. 

They were trapped there to suffer. He didn’t even want to remember his family faces at all.

He could guess they have the same feeling about their own family. That you want to be free, to fly away. Now he could watch them try to stay happy. 

Just like him… 

— 

As time kept going, he had other people join him. First was his first friend in a while named Logan. 

He always taught him things and made him happy. He tried to keep Logan happy and soon both were close.

Then he met Roman… 

He couldn’t help wanting to baby the poor boy. He wasn’t aware he was dead or even what happened to him. 

He thought nothing happened, that he was alive and well. His thoughts hurt him so much, as when he was alive. 

He always saw the boy get hurt because of things he could only see. Then get shocked to stop them, that he was only a little kid who didn’t know what was going on. 

— 

Remus joins them soon, probably out of grief of losing Roman. His thoughts were also horrible to him, choosing to follow them rather than get hurt by them. 

He was amazing though, taking care of Roman. Sticking by them like glue despite some things he said. 

He enjoys both talking about Disney and Fantasy. It seems to be a peaceful thing that both have in common. Actually all of them do get peaceful about learning Fantasy stories… 

— 

He couldn’t help to completely protect his new friend. Basically, he thought, his child. 

Emile joined them after being hurt by men because he wasn’t white. He hated watching how he was terrified of them at first. 

Always whimpering and shaking, not wanting to be touched. 

It changed slowly with him warming up by Roman’s help. With him being so joyful and playing with Emile, showing Emile that they won’t hurt him. They will protect him. 

— 

He knew he got the fire back to escape this prison because of his new family. 

Seeing them reminds him that they will get out. They will get their peace even if he does horrible things he won’t do to get them there. 

— 

“Pat! Pat!” He stopped blanking out when he heard Roman call out to him. 

“Yes Rome?” Patton asked, looking at the boy. 

“Are you sad? Miss Bianca and Mr. Whisker said you were sad! Sad is bad!” Roman said to him and float upside down. 

He smiles and said “No I’m not Rome. I’m always happy because the Prince and Duke save me from the evil dragon of sadness!” 

He won’t trade to see his basic child eyes brighten up in joy and start laughing in joy. 

He won’t trade his family. 

“Can I go see Thomas?! LoLo said I have to ask you too!” 

“Yes you can Rome…” 

— 

He watches Roman leave in giggles and joy. 

Hearing someone teleport by him. He already knew it was Logan. 

“You trust him to not have caught Patton?” He asked and sat by him. 

“Yes… It is what we have to do. He’s still a person and I forget that we shouldn’t be babying him so much…” He said, feeling a bit of guilt. 

“I am aware we aren’t meant to, but it can’t help it. He’s the youngest and we watch him suffer without help that wasn’t Remus. It is a struggle, but we want him safe with Emile and Remus.” 

Patton smiles and hugs Logan. 

Logan hugged him back. 

— 

They are going to be okay and make it. He has the feeling in his chest that they will escape soon. This time for real and forever.


End file.
